eventos inesperados
by roxelanali
Summary: (actualizado cap 1) 9sakura kinomoto había perdido todo en un accidente y descubierto que no solo era una maga sino que algo mas, el joven ciel phantomhive ya era un demonio y por mas de un siglo había estado aburrido pero se encontró en un juego interesante que no pudo resistir el participar y cierta diosa estaba en grabes aprietos
1. empezamos

**_capitulo 1_**

**_decisiones_**

**_los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si. espero que le sea de su agrado _**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en una línea mansión.

-veo a que a ti tu padre te hizo lo mismo que ami me hicieron poco antes que nacieras-

-madre, con todo el respeto que se merece no tengo la mínima idea de lo que habla-

-No importa de todos modos ten has lo que quieras con estas constelaciones mi madre te las envía- dándole unas esferas y retiran doce.

aquella conversación desato muchas cosas y después supo que hacer con aquellas constelaciones y fue dársela a athena y a sus caballeros.

En otro tramo del tiempo, después de muchos siglos

-así que si podre crear vida?-pregunta un chico de unos 15 años de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y cabellos negros recibidos en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos eran tapados por dos cristales.

-así es pequeño aprendiz mío, pequeño hijo mio-dice la orgullosa madre. -hará debo marchar no me pueden ver contigo o tu vida peligrará -y con esto la madre sale y el menor decide que ara algo para proteger a su madre.

el creo unas cartas mágicas y esas cartas tenían como moción encontrar a el alma de la madre de su creador y junto con sus guardianes protegerla. Después seque el mago muriera pasaron muchos años y las cartas encontraron a el alma de aquella mujer que le dio vida a su padre.

En una linda casita pintoresca de color amarillo. ahí habitaba una mujer de cabellos negro y unos lindo ojos color verde, en ella también habitaba un señor que paresia emanar la misma aurora que emanaba su antiguo señor y creador en ella había un niño de cabellos negros como la madre y ojos cafés como su padre, pero lo que llamo mas la atención de las cartas era presencia de aquella criatura no nata. pararon 3 meses y ellas pasaban escondidas de aquellos en la casa hasta se la criatura nació las cartas vieron el momento que la niña nacieron y aquella presencia imponente mas grande a la de su creador, mas oscura pero a la vez mucho mas alegre mas tierna pero a la ves mas triste por la alianza que nunca concluyo era la pertenencia la de su nueva señora.

Cuando la señora y la niña volvieron a casa las cartas jugaban con ella aunque sus guardianes se fueran cuenta asta que un día la madre en una noche la niña no lloraba así que fue a ver a su pequeña hija, la niña estaba durmiendo y alado de la cuna había un extraño libro rojo con dorado con un dibujo muy particular en la portada y tenia una inscripción que decía "Clow car" la señora extrañada pensó que el libro lo había olvidado su esposo o algo por el estilo.

A la mañana siguiente ..

-cariño as olvidado tu libro en la recamara de de la niña?-pregunto la delta de la casa

-No amor, cual libro me hablar?-pregunta el padre de la niña, año cual la señora le enseña ya gracioso y enigmático libro, ambos extrañados tratan de abrir el libro pero se dan cuenta que aquel libro no se podía abrir porque se necesitaba una especie de llave, el señor primero pensó que era algún objeto de sus resiente participación en aquella excavación pero al revisar la lista esta estaba completa y no había gasto de un libro así que decidieron dejar el libro en la pequeña biblioteca del sótano del señor...

pasarían muchos años antes de que supieran que era lo que el libro resguardaba tan celosamente y que pasaría con aquella niña.

años después cuando la pequeña niña tenia 9 años se desato la caza de las cartas clow, y la pequeña niña de nombre sakura, junto con sus amigos comenzaran una "aventura". primero sellando las cartas clow, a pequeña sakura con el báculo sellador, el amigo de esta shaoran Li que le ayudo en los momentos mas problemáticos junto a su amiga tomoyo que le diseñaba "trajes de batalla" junto con el guardián del sello kerberos (kero), para despues de tenerlas selladas pasarlas a su nueva dueña, sumando al guardián lunar yue (yukito) e indirectamente la reencarnación de clow-Eriol y sus guardianes.

pasaron muchas cosas para despues de mucho tiempo una paz que perturbaría todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN UNA preciosa mansion... unos chicos y servidumbre del lugar esperan a que una chica de hermosos cabellos castaños despierte.

_-porque no desierta-pregunta un niño _

_-ella despertara cuando tenga que hacerlo... después de todo ella a echo mucho por nosotros no la presiones, gasto mucha energía-contesta la voz de un muchacho _

_-no, me importa solo la quiero er despierta-contesta la voz del niño _

_-no seas impaciente, ella esta bien solo esta durmiendo yo lo aria después de hacer lo que ella hizo -contesta la voz de una mujer_

_-solo hay que tener paciencia-dice la voz de otro chico _

_-desde cuando tienes paciencia ?-pregunta la chica_

_-desde que estoy a tu servicio -contesta la misma voz del chico. _

_-aun así, esto me preocupa-dice el niño de __nuevo _

_-ya despertó-dice la vos de un chico que debe andar pornos 11 a 13 años. _

_-como puedo descansar con ustedes gritando en la habitación-dice la chica que estaba durmiendo, mientras talla sus ojos. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n/a:

bueno que tal es mi primer consover, aunque en este consover participara kuroshitsuji y algunas veces alguno que otro anime. por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta esa historia, y lo ciento si el primer capitulo no se puede leer

feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo n_n nos leemos mas tarde


	2. cap 2 encuentro

**El recuerdo de un adios **  
><strong>dias lejanos que se van <strong>  
><strong>pinturas viejas en el desvan <strong>  
><strong>que el tiempo encontrara <strong>

_-entonces iras-dice una chica de ojos azules cielo y cabellos lilas. _

_-me temo que si saori... tengo que-contesta una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños achocolatados. _

_-bueno es mejor porque el juego esta apunto de empezar- dice una chico con un parche en su ojo, con cabellos azules así como si ojo que esta descubierto_

_-tu y tus juegos ciel...-contesta la chica de ojos verdes. _

_-bueno mi estimada sakura que podemos decir quede estancado en la edad de 13 años sabes bien que ya no puedo crecer._

_-eso es cierto- responde la chica de ojos azules _

_ -señor, señoritas esperan a la señorita sakura- dice un mayordomo que acababa de entrar._

-enseguida voy, gracias sebastian- contesta la chica de ojos verdes. - bueno hay que empezar este juego del mal...

**Acuarelas de amistad en rojo y gris **  
><strong>y hay estare cada vez <strong>  
><strong>que al sonreír resista el amor <strong>  
><strong>de ese cuadro que pintamos tu y yo <strong>  
><strong>corazon de un lienzo que no ha perdido su color <strong>  
><strong>si tus manos y el calor <strong>  
><strong>se funden con mis sueños hoy <strong>  
><strong>¿Porque morir? <strong>

mientras la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos morados viaja de nuevo a el lugar que ella nació no puede evitar recordar todas las hazañas que vivió cuando era una niña de 8 años junto a sus amigos, kero -su guardián- con tomoyo -su amiga del alma- esa niña de ojos amatistas y cabellos negros, que con cámara en mano grababa sus aventuras y creaba extravagantes y hermosos trajes. así como cierto chico de ojos ámbar y cabellos achocolatados que casi fue su novio, ellos tres y ella capturaron las cartas clow, y después junto con Yue-el segundo guardián- transformaron las cartas clow en "cartas sakura", y para ultimo pelear contra la reencarnación de clow y sus nuevos guardianes. -eriol, nakuru (rubin moon) y spi (spineel sum)-.

Si esas fueron aventuras grandes pero todo empeoro cuando Eriol y shaoran volvieron a sus países de origen, un año después de que ellos se fueran comenzaron las desgracias, una tarde mientras volvía del colegio hubo un terrible accidente en el su hermano había fallecido "un borracho" perdió el control del carro y choco contra la banqueta en la que iba su hermano y en el acto el perdió la vida, ella sabia que no fue un accidente puesto que que sintió una presencia extraña y maligna, y con eso su hermano se fue.

Ella trato de contactar a shaoran y a Eriol pero simplemente le dieron una negativa que ellos no habían sentido nada y que no había nada de que preocuparse. poco tiempo después tuvo que irse a Grecia pero no sin antes dejar a tomoyo bien cuidada por su carta "the shield".

**no hay una razon no hay ningun porque**  
><strong>si morir y amar se enredan<strong>  
><strong>hilos del amor<strong>  
><strong>cadena de flores<strong>  
><strong>llorare tu adios y reira el dolor<strong>  
><strong>pero amarte en esta vida es resistir,<strong>  
><strong>luchar vencer la eternidad<strong>  
><strong>quedar en pie solo yo...<strong>

poco tiempo después de haberse instalado su padre murió dejándola a ella con el único pariente cercano que tenia y era una prima por parte de su padre que vivía ahí en Grecia, a ella no le gusto mucho quedarse en aquel país pero siendo menor de edad no podía ir a muchos lados. pronto se dio cuenta que su prima tenia un poder muy especial y no era precisamente magia lo que esta tenia, y es que su prima "saori kido" era una reencarnación de una antigua diosa griega, y ella solo se podía mantener como su fiel servidora, una "amazona" o algo similar pero ella no pudo activar ninguna armadura así que solo se que dedo como una "amazona" de reserva y para poder ayudar a los de mas.

.

**El recuerdo de un ****adiós**  
><strong>los días que pasan sin querer<strong>  
><strong>si nos falta algo por contar<strong>  
><strong>palabras que decir<strong>  
><strong>tu mirada que se pierde<strong>  
><strong>tan dispersa como el mar<strong>  
><strong>y a pesar de todo contigo seguire<strong>  
><strong>La armonia entrelazada de este amor<strong>  
><strong>tu y yo canciones que brotaran del corazon<strong>  
><strong>y el sonido de tu voz<strong>  
><strong>cantara junto a la mia alfin<strong>  
><strong>y por una vez...<strong>

Ahora después de 6 años ella volvía a pisar territorio Nipones, pero ya no era la misma que era tiempo a tras, ella ya no era la chica ingenua que se fue; ahora tenia "los pies sobre la tierra" como solía decir el caballero de virgo, ya no era la chica miedosa que le temía a la oscuridad; gracias al caballero de géminis se dio cuenta que la oscuridad puede ser la mas sincera aliada que puede haber, ella podía ser como una rosa: linda, frágil y delicada, pero so no significaba que devisa dejarse y que toda rosa tiene espinas y que esas espinas que parecen inofensivas son las que mas dolían y ella seria como esas rosas.

**Si hay una razon si hay algun porque**  
><strong>que morir y amar sean uno<strong>  
><strong>al unir la cadena de flores<strong>  
><strong>Rios de pasion llenaran mi mar<strong>  
><strong>y por cada piel mil lagrimas de amor<strong>  
><strong>y yo cantando junto a ti<strong>  
><strong>la melodia sin fin...<strong>

poco tiempo después de su entrenamiento con lo que los caballeros de athena, llegaron al templo unos chicos, el primero el chico de no mas de 16 años cabellos azules oscuros y uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un parche, pero el que si se veía era azul turquesa un azul muy particular y muy difícil de encontrar, sus rasgos estaban bien definidos, era simplemente una tentación para cualquier mujer, el segundo tenia la tez blanca como la nieve unos ojos rojos como un zafiro, un cabello bien peinado y negro como la noche, y al igual que el niño era una tentación. ellos confesaron que eran realmente pues ellos era unos demonios el menor era el demonio "líder" y el mayor era el fiel mayordomo, ambos dijeron su nombre que correspondida a ciel phantomhive que era el menor y sebastian michaelis.

**si hay una razon si hay algun porque**  
><strong>que morir y amar sean uno<strong>  
><strong>hilos del amor<strong>  
><strong>cadena de flores<strong>

**Llorare tu adios y reira el dolor**  
><strong>y seremos como petalos en flor<strong>  
><strong>que van flotando sobre el mar<strong>  
><strong>y enredara este amor<strong>  
><strong>Al fin tu y yo y yo en ti<strong>  
><strong>no rompera dios cadenas de una flor...<strong>

después de eso ella regreso a Japón.

**(sakura)**

estoy en el aeropuerto, veo a mi alrededor en busca de algo... aunque no entiendo porque lo hago no hay nadie que sepa que llego, no hay nadie que me espere...

-"papá, mi hermano me esta molestando"-dice una niña y volteo por inercia y contemplo la escena, una chica de cabellos negros, esta frunciendo el ceño hablando con lo que pare ser su hermano. esa escena me recuerda a mi, así que camino en dirección contraria. subo al taxi y le doy mi dirección, me lleva y al bajar del taxi entro a la extravagante casa o mas bien mansion.

-sakura... porque no nos ha bisaste que llegabas hoy.?- me pregunta un chico de cabellos grises y ojos cafe oscuro.- no debiste haber viajado en tu condición, apenas despertaste...-se nota preocupado.

-Yukito... no te preocupes estoy bien-sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo- ademas desperté hace una semana-digo y trato de sonar despreocupada.

-yu... sakura... porque estas aquí, acordamos que en 15 días.- me dice un chico muy similar al primero solo que es este es diferente tiene cabellos blanco, y ojos azul cielo. si no fuera por esos detalles no podría diferenciarlos.

-yue, por favor no soy una niña que debas cuidar ya cressi - digo

-sakura, bamos a salir a las empresas en un rato llegamos, kerberos vamos dejemos a sakura dormir un poco.-dice yue y kero sale de mi bolso.

Ellos Se van y yo me quedo sola entro y subo por las escaleras y mientras subo las escaleras extiendo mi mano y hago como si sostuviera algo de un momento a otro sale mi báculo y suspiro, mientras camino hasta mi cuarto dejo salir un poco mi poder mágico para avisar a esos que estoy de regreso. llego a mi cuarto abro la puerta y lo miro.

-de verdad ciel no se limita...- digo en voz alta y entro en ella. La habitación es bastante grande. En el "recibidor " hay un pequeña salita, hay tres puerta camino a la que tengo cerca y miro dentro ahí es un pequeño armario aunque ese "pequeño" es una "gran armario". salgo de ahí y entro a la segunda puerta mas cerca y veo su interior y es un baño completo e incluso tiene jacuzzi hay, entro a la tercera puerta y veo que es donde uno duerme y se alista. hay una cama enorme, un pequeño balcón, un tocador y bueno todo esta bien equipado.

-señorita, desea que le prepare el baño- dice la ama de llaves principal de la casa -

-no, gracias meirin, mejor despierta me cuando vengan los chicos. -sonrió un poco y me tiro en la cama y ella se va.

Meirin es una chica de ojos café algo oscuros que están ocultos tras unas gruesas gafas, sus cabellos son rojizos y están atados en dos coletas, ella es la única mu-cama de la familia phantomhive la razón es muy facil, después de que Ciel se convirtiera en demonio, decidió volver a sus antiguos sirvientes demonios, que solo se satisfacían con su ser cerca, el llego a esa conclusion porque a pesar de ser un "poco torpes" ok torpes completamente, vio que nadie lo iba a cuidar y a pones tan en alto a la familia phantomhive tan en alto como ellos así que después de consultárselos ellos aceptaron. Meirin es una chica capas de disparar a grandes distancias sin mirados -a pesar de esconder sus ojos tras esas gafas- y gracias a sus poderes de demonio es capas de tener una agilidad sorprendente.

* * *

><p>en alguna parte de Japón... (p.v normal )<p>

-lo has sentido...- pregunta un chico a otro.

-si es como si ella estuviera cerca pero no la puedo ubicar..

- lo se tendremos que esperar...

- chicos.. ella a vuelto...

-¿como estas tan segura?

- ella y yo tenemos lasos de sangre.. y por eso se que ella esta aquí...

-adonde vas...

-tengo que pensar...

mientras que un chico caminaba sin rumbo fijo una chica había despertado de una siesta rápida y después de una ducha se vistió y salio, dejo que sus piernas la dirigieran, se encontró sentada en un columpio y mientras en su cabeza salían todos esos recuerdos que había ocultado, se sintió asqueada por tanta hipocresía por parte de sus "amigos" fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de uno de ellos y enseguida se levanto del columpio y contemplo al chico delante de ella.

-s...sa...saku..sakura...-dijo el chico delante de ella, tenia unos preciosos ojos ámbar, unos cabellos rebeldes achocolatados, y un cuerpo que podría definirse como de "infarto" pero claro ella sabia que ese cuerpo lo había conseguido gracias a las horas de entrenamiento. llebaba puestos unos pantalones baqueros y una camisa algo abierta

-disculpe joven creo que me a confundido- y se da la media buelta.

-no, no me he confundido tu eres sakura. Kinomoto sakura- dice mientras la mira. Ella paresia una diosa, ya que su cuerpo estaba bien definido, unas curbas no muy marcadas pero lo suficiente para ser la tentacion. Ella traia un vestido blanco, algo singular pues no tenia una manga y del faldon este caia en ondas y estaba abierto de la mitad hasia abajo, en la parte del abdomen tenia una escie de sorsed y paresia echo de oro. Sus cabellos eran castaño claro con reflejos rubios y tenia dos esmeraldas verdes como ojos...

N/a: que les paresio espero que me dejen sus hermosos comentarios gracias por leer


End file.
